


Dread of the Doctors (office)

by thatdragonchic



Series: Good Together [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Steo, Steos kid, Theo loves stiles, steo being cute, steo fluff, stiles loves theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Theo are worried that their infant son Cato might really be sick, so they decide that it's time for an emergency doctors visit to see what's up <br/>(a follow up on Good Together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread of the Doctors (office)

It was late Sunday morning, the two sitting in a vacant pediatrician's office, Cato nuzzled up in his chair sleeping and Cosette reading a book on the floor between Theo’s legs. Stiles beside him looked exhausted, sipping at a cup of coffee a bit emptily. He hadn’t gotten home until 1.30 last night and they had woken up around 7 when Cato’s wails beckoned their attention. They decided it was time for an emergency doctor’s office visit and lucky them, the door was wide open. Sitting there waiting on somebody with a few other parents, who seemed irritated of their children and unapproving of the two men sat with their kids. (one mother found it absolutely worthy to pass her time by staring at them and tapping away at her phone, as if they hadn’t figured out she was talking to somebody about them.)

Stiles is about to say something but Theo takes his hand to soothe him. It doesn’t stop him when she gives an uneasy look at the notion. “Is there a problem?” Stiles blurts out and the woman blanches a bit at the recognition.

“The only problem here is you. You two should keep that to yourselves.”

“There’s nothing to keep to ourselves, we’re here because our child needs to see the doctor and not to impress you. If it bothers you so much, go sit on the other end of the office.”

Stiles turns himself in his chair and spitefully nuzzles against Theo (who kisses his head softly), with Cosette clinging to his leg and reading her book. For a three year old, she was pretty damn smart. She got the simple words and figured the rest out with the pictures. The nurse comes through and stands at the door, looking at her list of patients. 

“Cat-oh?” She reads and they both look up, Theo giving a half smile, Stiles can’t bring himself to be affected.

“Cato,” Theo corrects, picking up the carseat and Stiles picks up Cosette, the two following the sweet seeming nurse. 

“Okay over here to room two,” she says, strutting into the room with familiarity and the two follow with a sense of knowledge, this doctor was the one they always took Cosette to, it was no wonder they knew it well enough by now. Theo sets Cato’s seat on the bed there and settles beside Cato.

“So what seems to be the problem?” The nurse asks and Stiles looks to Theo before speaking up.

“He cries constantly, this is the first time in  _ three days  _ that he’s slept for more than fifteen minutes. He’s having a bit of trouble swallowing, so we were thinking maybe the crying is causing a sore throat but he’s hungry and cranky and just always crying.”

“Alright,” she says, typing things in the portal. “How old is he?”

“Five months,” Theo chips in.

“Good. Do you mind if I check him out a bit?”

“Not at all.” Theo moves to undo the buckles in the seat before he’s gently tugging their child out and settling him in his arms, Cato adjusts uncomfortably, Theo rubbing his thumb over the baby's belly, letting the nurse, take a large cotton swab to check his throat and taking a sample, causing Cato to gag then wake up wailing. Both men wince at the sound, Stiles standing to take him as Theo helplessly holds him, trying to soothe him. So they were both  _ exhausted  _ and at this point they weren’t sure what to do. The crying would start now and never stop. But Stiles takes him and holds his tiny, wrapped up little body to his chest and rocks him, the nurse gazing sympathetically at the two men. 

“I’ll take the sample to the lab, the doctor will be here soon,” she soothes and Stiles nods in reply, Theo offering his child the paci, Cosette watching from the chair.

“Cato’s a cry baby,” she notes.

“Don’t say things like that about your brother,” Theo scolds, taking Cato in his arms and kissing his little nose before pressing the paci to his lips. The boys are trying to soothe him when the doctor walks in moments later. He reviews the details on the sheets before greeting Cosette and announcing his presence to the boys.

“So what seems to be the problem?” he asks gently, Cato whining in distress.

Theo glances to Stiles who looks like he might start screaming, and Theo speaks up. “He’s been crying a lot and we think the crying is leading to his throat hurting so he’s not eating properly. He’s in pain and we don’t really know what to do about it.”

“I see. Well you shouldn’t use any honey on him, it’ll hurt the little guy. I can give you some easy home remedies to help him, alright?” 

They both nod, letting the doctor take Cato and settle with him on the bed, giving him the usual check up, and it causes poor Cato to cough and wail. Cosette is watching unamused and goes to peek over at what the doctor is doing, Theo picking her up and letting her rest in his arms. Cosette seems interested as the doctor cooes and cuddles her brother, examining his small body.

“You’re right, his throat looks very red for a boy his age. Like I said over the phone, he must be experiencing forms of colic and it’ll be over sooner rather than later. Though I suggest you feed him small spoon fulls of hot chicken broth, bottle feed him red tea with some mint in it. Also keep him cool, I can write down some formula popsicles that he can suck on to help, though he’s a bit young so you really have to monitor him while eating it. A cold towel on his neck should help soothe the pain. A vicks humidifier will open everything up for him…”

Both men nod and the doctor thinks for a moment. “Otherwise, I don’t think I really can do anything. Keep him soothed, bundled up, try to keep him warm. Walk him as much as you can, or take him out for car rides, keep a window or two down when you do. Okay?”

They nod and Stiles takes Cato from the doctor, hugging his baby boy, bundled in a blanket and in some warm pajamas to his chest. “Yeah we can do that. Anything for you kiddo,” he cooes, nuzzling the child's cheek and Cato gurgles a bit, his whines melting down at the attention he was receiving. 

 

The two exit the office and decide on making their way home. The woman who had been sitting there before was still sitting there, but here they were, leaving to go curl up on a lazy sunday. Setting the kids in the car, Theo shuts the door and goes to take the keys from Stiles who’s leaning against the doorway, he barely manages a smile. Theo tilts his head before leaning up and pressing a small but firm kiss to Stiles lips.

“He’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

“When we get home you can sleep all you want. I’ve got the kids.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’re  _ exhausted  _ Stiles. It’s fine.” 

Stiles nods and his eyes sort of trail around, leaning against the car. “I’m just kinda worried… What with this whatever it is on the loose, and Cato being sick and these murder cases that I’m assuming are all the same person-”

“Stiles it’s okay, hey it’s okay,” Theo soothes, linking their hands. “If anything I’ve still got it in me to be a little devilish when it comes to protecting you guys. And I trust you’re still a bit of a badass yourself.”

“We’re twenty five not forty five. And when did I stop being a badass?”

“The other night when you were showing me the video of that Kitten in the shelter.”

“Oh come on, that’s no fair!”

“Totally fair. Now get in the passenger side of the car before I bring you there myself.”

“Threatening.” Stiles kisses Theo’s nose and Theo smiles. He gets in the driver side of the car and he takes them home. Cosette is watching a movie in the back seat of the car, Cato is chewing on his stuffed teddy bear, Stiles falls asleep in the car. Looking around at them, Theo decides that he really does have the perfect family, even if Stiles could be a bit of a pain sometimes. Nothing could get better than this. Nothing could be better than them. 


End file.
